


Summer Waking Dream

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: "Сегодня все здесь - эльфы, фейри, русалки, пикси, лепреконы и паки. Много несложного волшебства и очень, очень много сложного грима. Фактически, кроме них с Марго никого и не узнать. Такова традиция. Все, что случается в ночь Летнего солнцестояния - навсегда остается только в этой сказке".Элиот тяжело переносит смерть Майка и вдруг на летнем костюмированном балу видит человека, до странности на него похожего. Случайна ли эта маска? Или кто-то воспользовался тем, что Элиот все еще не в себе?





	Summer Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф из шекспировского "Сна в летнюю ночь", его же цитируют Элиот и Квентин.  
> Название переводится, как "Летний сон наяву".  
> Я сознательно ставлю все предупреждения, хотя здесь они условны - прочитав, вы поймете, почему.  
> Я не буду излагать здесь свое мнение о персонажах, но если интересно - добро пожаловать в комментарии)

Lovers and madmen have such seething brains,  
Such shaping fantasies, that apprehend  
More than cool reason ever comprehends.  
The lunatic, the lover and the poet  
Are of imagination all compact:  
One sees more devils than vast hell can hold,  
That is, the madman…

William Shakespeare  
A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Act V, Scene 1

Элиот почти всю сознательную жизнь находится в тихой войне с самим собой. Постоянной, утомительной и привычной, как палестино-израильский конфликт. Время от времени боевые действия — _болевые_ действия — ожесточаются, потом затихают, но война не прекращается никогда. Элиот умеет смеяться, пить и плакать вне зависимости от накала внутренней боли.

Но Майк стал триумфальным аккордом войны, последней каплей, ядерным ударом, и теперь ветер гоняет по выжженной пустыне острый раскаленный песок.

— Ты не можешь не пойти, — Марго нависает над ним, сжимая в руках серебряный кубок. Вид такой, будто она сейчас огреет его этим кубком по голове. С нее станется.

— Могу. Король я или не король? — вялая шутка и вялая, кривая улыбка.

— Не можешь! — она отворачивается, возмущенно грохает кубком о стол, делает несколько торопливых шагов по кругу — и возвращается к Элиоту. — Именно потому что король! На тебе весь этот бал и держится!

— А ты — королева. Достаточно с них и одной царственной особы, — он затягивается и отводит глаза. Тонкая сигарета в черном мундштуке подрагивает в пальцах.

— Элиот… Нет, не смотри в окно, я от этого не исчезну. Элиот, ну что такое? Мы столько готовились. Все ждут тебя. Ждут нас вдвоем. Это же Ежегодный Бал Фей, какие нахрен феи без Оберона?

— У меня… нет настроения.

— От твоего настроения тут уже ничего не зависит! — Марго взводится мгновенно, но также быстро понимает, что взяла неверный тон. Вынудить Элиота сделать что-то против его желания невозможно. Но можно его купить. Лестью.

— Элиот, без тебя этот бал вообще смысла не имеет. С тех пор, как ты учишься в Брейкбиллс, никто не хочет видеть другого Оберона. Серьезно. Наши букмекеры не хотят принимать ставки, потому что все ставят только на тебя, без вариантов.

Взгляд Элиота становится чуть более осмысленным. Окрыленная результатом, Марго убегает в спальню и возвращается с двумя вешалками в руках. На обеих струятся и сияют наряды из шелка, атласа, тонкого бархата: слева бледно-зеленый с растительным орнаментом, справа — более длинный сиренево-голубой, со звездами, лунами и солнцами. Марго потрясает нарядами — ткани шуршат и переливаются.

— Олененок, оно стоит того, чтобы хоть разок его надеть, правда же?

Элиот молчит, глядя на костюмы, потом переводит взгляд на Марго.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, правда же? — в этом вопросе и осуждение, и ирония, и нежность.

Марго покачивает нарядами и они переливаются звездным светом.

— Я знаю тебя достаточно.

— И никогда не пользуешься этим в своих целях?

— Что ты! Никогда! — произносит она торжественно, а потом смеется, и Элиот эхом отражает ее смех.

***

Когда Оберон и Титания рука об руку выходят на деревянный помост под ночными липами, украшенными сотней сияющих фонариков, по толпе студентов проносится вздох. Элиот знает этот звук и каждый раз ждет его. Ради этого — все приготовления, ради этого — фантастические, полумагические наряды. Они с Марго блистают, притягивают к себе взгляды прямо сейчас, но и на много дней вперед им обеспечено обожание студентов и даже сдержанные восторги преподавателей.

Ночь Летнего солнцестояния — Лита — особенная ночь, когда Элиот на короткое время будто бы наконец совпадает с самим собой, ложится в свою идеальную форму и принимает правильный облик.

Оберон воздевает руки над разукрашенной и разодетой толпой и произносит короткую торжественную речь, обращаясь к своим подданным. Сегодня все здесь — эльфы, фейри, русалки, пикси, лепреконы и паки. Много несложного волшебства и очень, очень много сложного грима. Фактически, кроме них с Марго никого и не узнать. Такова традиция. Все, что случается в ночь Летнего солнцестояния — навсегда остается только в этой сказке.

— Это Бал Фей! Пейте, ешьте, предавайтесь плотским утехам! Веселитесь, подданные и гости Оберона и Титании!

— Веселитесь, подданные и гости Оберона и Титании! — звонко вторит ему Марго. Она выбрасывает вверх и вперед сияющую жемчугом руку — и над головами толпы раскрывается пышный цветок фейерверка.

Пока все глаза устремлены в небо, Элиот помогает Марго спуститься с помоста: она сегодня в сапожках на очень высокой и узкой платформе в виде серебристых копытец. Он сам — традиционно в эту ночь — босиком.

***

Элиот гуляет по обширному парку Брейкбиллса под светящимися деревьями, переходя от компании к компании. Возле каждого стола и скамьи ему кланяются, предлагают напитки, и если сперва он величаво отказывается, то далеко за полночь принимает бокалы, стаканы и даже чашки из чьих попало рук, уже не очень-то хорошо фокусируясь на тех, кто их протягивает. Разноцветные и разнообразные существа мелькают перед ним, он даже не пытается никого узнать; Титания тоже куда-то исчезла еще в начале бала, и Элиот просто пьет и слушает восторженные возгласы подданных: «О великий Оберон!»

Он слепо улыбается всем, благосклонно принимая обожание фейри и лепреконов и не слишком вглядываясь в лица, но может поклясться, что видел одного полудракона. Хорошая, сложная работа. Должно быть, старшекурсник. Или преподаватель развлекается.

«О великий Оберон!»

«О великий Оберон!»

Он ведёт взглядом поверх голов — и за шумным кругом, в полутьме, вдруг видит фигуру друида в зеленом: из-под капюшона на него смотрит Майк.

Ему становится дурно, крики сливаются в неравномерный злой гул, все начинает вращаться безумной цветной каруселью. Он впихивает в чью-то услужливую руку пустой стакан и опирается на ствол дерева, но легче не становится. Кто-то в красной одежде склоняется перед ним, и он отшатывается так резко, что чуть не падает. Кто-то поддерживает его под руку, но он вырывается и быстро уходит. Перед Обероном расступаются, кланяясь, а он едва это видит.

Он сворачивает от столов и толпы в тихую аллею между густыми зелеными изгородями и, пошатываясь и борясь со слабостью, бредет по дорожке. Мелкий гравий больно впивается в ступни. Вдали от шума становится немного легче.

Этого не может быть. Конечно, ему показалось. Просто он здорово пьян, а кто-то немного похож. Немного похож.

На скамейке за ближайшими кустами слышится возня и смех. Элиот пытается пройти как можно тише, но его платье буквально светится в темноте, и парочка фейри неловко вскакивает, путаясь в расстегнутой одежде, и кланяется:

— Ваше Величество!

Он вздрагивает, но все-таки отпускает их изящным, королевским жестом:

— Не прерывайтесь, дети мои. Это ваша ночь.

На самом деле, хоть Оберон в своей торжественной речи и призывал предаваться плотским утехам, никакого особенного разврата во время Летнего Бала не происходит. Отдельные пары или группы уединяются по кустам, вот как эта, но почти всех гораздо больше интересует сама игра. Прожить одну ночь в год сверхъествественными существами среди себе подобных — ярких, невероятных, легких. Пить и танцевать странные танцы под звездами. Ловить благосклонное внимание Короля и Королевы Бала.

Элиот проходит аллею насквозь и снова выходит на зыбкий свет. Здесь танцуют под музыку флейт и лютней. Он не видит музыкантов, так что, возможно, это просто запись, но даже такая проза совершенно не разрушает магической атмосферы.

Девушки и юноши медленно кружатся, держась за руки, то расходясь в стороны, то снова сходясь к центру круга. Медленный, какой-то потусторонний, мистический хоровод: колышутся длинные одежды, длинные волосы, перья в головных уборах. В такт музыке запрокидываются к небу отрешенные лица.

Элиот, притянутый магией танца, как-то почти против воли подходит ближе к кругу. Стоящие вокруг приветствуют его поклонами, кто-то снова протягивает ему бокал, и он бездумно пьет залпом, не разбирая вкуса. Алкоголь бьет в виски. Элиот встряхивает головой.

Музыка оживает, ускоряется, ускоряются и танцоры — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее! Одежды взлетают вверх и в стороны, волосы хлещут по плечам, круг разрывается и каждый пляшет сам по себе, но танцующие все равно остаются едины, ведомые единым ритмом.

Элиот с трудом фокусируется на светловолосой девушке в темно-синем платье, и она вдруг перехватывает его взгляд и больше не отпускает. Он, как примагниченный, тоже смотрит ей в глаза, а она танцует для него, только для него.

Сегодня каждый может попытать счастья и, если повезет, провести ночь с Обероном или Титанией. Или с ними обоими, но в какой-то момент Элиот и Марго договорились так не делать, щедро давая возможность всем желающим удвоить свои шансы.

Девушка танцует, глядя ему в глаза, Элиот пьет из возникшей в руке чаши, отдает ее наугад в чьи-то руки и получает взамен бокал на тонкой ножке.

Он все еще пьян, или уже пьян, или пьян снова. Все качается, вибрирует. Звук то пропадает, то возникает. Он смаргивает, девушка в синем вдруг оказывается прямо перед ним и приседает в реверансе. Элиот поворачивается, чтобы отдать кому-нибудь бокал — и видит его. Сердце будто сжимают в кулаке.

Друид в темно-зеленых одеждах стоит невдалеке и смотрит прямо на него — даже в пьяном дурмане Элиот чувствует это. Не кланяется, не приветствует, просто смотрит.

В глазах у Элиота слегка двоится, и он выхватывает что-то одно за раз — короткие светлые волосы, яркие глаза, широкие скулы, — а сложить образ вместе никак не получается. Но каждая отдельная черта — это черта Майка.

Элиот делает шаг, второй. Он смутно понимает, что оставил кого-то за спиной, что собирался что-то сделать и не сделал, но все равно идет, пошатываясь, к друиду, а тот — вроде же только что был недалеко… — оказывается уже на границе поляны… между зеленью изгороди… на краю темной аллеи… у входа в старую оранжерею…

Музыка давно стихла за спиной, голоса не слышны. Здесь очень тихо. У дверей оранжереи никого нет.

Он входит внутрь и окунается в темноту, во влажный запах зелени, земли и ночных цветов. Идет наугад, ушибается бедром о что-то твердое. Он почти ничего не видит, только ярко чувствует босыми ногами холодные плиты каменного пола.

Он облизывает губы, сосредотачивается и произносит, как ему кажется, почти трезво:

— Где ты?

Никто не отвечает, и Элиот пытается рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь амбразуру хмельного туннельного зрения. Кажется, что в конце прохода, на фоне едва освещенного окна, кто-то стоит. Он делает шаг, и споткнувшись о невидимое препятствие, выпускает из руки давно забытый бокал. Раздается звонкий хлопок, как выстрел, — и пьяно качнувшись, Элиот вступает в острые осколки.

Ему почти не больно, и он тупо стоит на месте, чувствуя, как горячо и влажно становится под ногами. Почему-то сейчас ему кажется самым важным не испачкать кровью длинный подол своего мерцающего наряда.

Друид возникает рядом, быстро выступив из темноты, бережно подталкивает Элиота вправо.

— Сядьте сюда, Ваше Величество, — произносит он чуть слышно.

Элиот послушно опускается наугад и садится на что-то низкое. Каменная скамья, а может, пустая полка для растений.

Друид наклоняется, шепчет, и в воздухе над самым полом повисает бледно-желтый огонек. Элиот теперь может рассмотреть острые серпики стекла на каменном полу и собственные кровавые следы. Он выдыхает и тяжело откидывается назад, опирается спиной о холодное и твердое. Кружится голова.

Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, на полу чисто, а друид стоит на коленях и делает пассы над его ногами. Капюшон откинут, желтый огонек теперь освещает его лицо, и это точно не Майк, но — господи — похож на него, как родной брат. Те же скулы, те же глаза. Те же губы.

Сердце больше не сжимается так болезненно. Элиоту просто равномерно тоскливо. Так тоскливо, что хочется выть.

— Я уберу осколки. Будет больно… — говорит друид так тихо, что Элиот едва разбирает свой титул, — … Ваше Величество.

По этому шёпоту совершенно невозможно разобрать, знаком ли голос — то, что нельзя изменить иллюзией.

В ступни будто впивается десяток маленьких злых зубов, и он дергается, шипит, хватается за скамью. Но боль так же быстро и отступает.

— Вот и все. Еще одну секунду.

Друид снова делает какие-то пассы, и Элиот с трудом узнает в них простое заживляющее заклятие. Повезло ему. Сам бы он сейчас и такого не вспомнил.

Он молча смотрит, как друид финальным аккордом убирает оставшуюся кровь, а потом осторожно прикасается к его ногам. Поднимает лицо и смотрит Элиоту прямо в глаза. Прохладные руки мягко и чуть щекотно оглаживают ступни, касаются длинных пальцев и выступающих сухожилий на тыльной стороне. Поднимаются выше, до щиколотки, и снова опускаются до пальцев.

Элиот тяжело дышит. Прикосновения незнакомца зарождают в нем темное, тягучее ощущение стыдного удовольствия.

— Кто ты? — шепчет он неразборчиво, едва шевеля языком. — Я знаю тебя?

Друид медленно качает головой и продолжает молча смотреть ему в глаза. Он имеет право не отвечать. Затем и придуман этот бал, чтобы все могли спрятаться за масками на одну ночь. Все, кроме королевских особ.

И Элиот вдруг чувствует себя обнаженным до самого нутра и уязвимым перед человеком, которого не знает.

Как странно, думает он, что кто-то выбрал себе такой невзрачный костюм и обычный человеческий облик, хотя мог придумать что-то совершенно особое для Бала Фей. Но все «особые» существа сегодня слились в его глазах в неразборчивую разноцветную толпу, и только скучного человека в неброском зеленом плаще он заметил и запомнил.

Желтый огонь качается из стороны в сторону, когда друид наклоняется, и все еще глядя на Элиота, неторопливо касается губами верхней стороны ступни. Элиот задыхается коротким стоном.

Стыдное удовольствие изменяется, разворачиваясь внизу живота хлестким возбуждением. Он цепляется за скамейку, откидывается назад, глядя, как друид проводит языком по его коже, движется обеими ладонями вверх по щиколоткам и голеням, заводя руки под многослойные полы его наряда.

Это не Майк. Не Майк. А значит, и не важно, кто это, правда?

Свет гаснет, и в наступившей темноте руки незнакомца скользят по его бедрам, гладят его под одеждой, мимоходом касаются твердого члена, и Элиот стонет, запрокидывая голову. Он хочет погладить, притянуть друида к себе, рассмотреть его лицо как следует, но вместо этого раскидывает руки по краю высокого стола за своей спиной.

В оранжерее влажно, ночные цветы пахнут тяжело и душно, голова кружится от выпитого, от духоты, от удовольствия. Он почти пропускает момент, когда кожу бедер и живота мягко обласкивает воздух. Когда незнакомец надевается ртом на его член.

Он сосет медленно и ритмично, заставляя Элиота так же ритмично постанывать и впиваться нервными пальцами в кромку стола. Рот горячий, а руки прохладные и нежные, и Элиот то и дело вздрагивает от коротких дразнящих поглаживаний между ягодицами.

Друид плавно разгоняет его, убыстряя движения, и Элиот стонет, жадно толкается бедрами, стремительно двигаясь к оргазму. Он уже раскрыт и готов, и хочет только, чтобы мужчина взял его наконец и позволил кончить. Но все получается не так.

Друид прерывается, встает, сбрасывает плащ и снимает остальную одежду. Возвращается, обнаженный и прохладный, чтобы оседлать Элиота и осторожно опуститься на его член. Он вбирает его в себя медленно, чуть неловко, стонет, сжимает зубы. Элиот не видел никакой смазки, член раздвигает мышцы туго и неохотно, но входить в него так горячо и… скользко.

Тогда он тянет друида вниз, заставляя сесть быстрее, и тот охает, хватает его за плечи, сминает пальцами мягкую сиреневую ткань, а потом переводит дыхание и принимается раскачиваться на нем, привставая и опускаясь с тихими стонами.

Элиоту кажется, что это сон. Незнакомец насаживается быстрее, бедра дрожат от напряжения в верхней точке, он откидывается назад, подставляя глазам и рукам Элиота белую кожу живота, груди и горла. Элиот нетерпеливо вжимается в него, не отпускает, заставляет натянуться до конца, друид вскрикивает и сдавливает его в себе.

Они оба замирают на мгновение. Элиот переводит дыхание, пытаясь оттянуть оргазм, заставляет друида встать и поднимается следом. Торопливо раздвигает тяжёлые цветочные горшки на столе — в голову снова бьет душный сладкий запах — и укладывает мужчину грудью на твердую поверхность. Столы здесь старинные, каменные, холодные — напоминают могильные камни.

Элиот уже гораздо трезвее, чем был, когда стоял в осколках и луже крови. Он запускает руку в потайной кармашек и среди разнокалиберных таблеток находит презерватив.

Ночь идет на убыль, белесая предрассветная дымка вплывает в окна оранжереи. Все еще не светло, но очертания предметов выступают из темноты, белые цветы вырисовываются на фоне глухой зелени.

Мужчина перед ним изгибается, подставляется под его член, и Элиот берет его торопливо, пытаясь успеть как можно больше за оставшиеся секунды. Он наваливается на него, обнимает под узкую грудь, прижимает к себе, целует прохладное голое плечо, второй рукой сжимает его член, чувствует конвульсивные подрагивания и слышит жгучий шепот: «Элиот… Элиот…»

«Майк…» — стонет он, откидываясь назад, и кончает сильно и пронзительно, до пелены в глазах.

…Незнакомец одевается медленно и устало, и Элиоту невыносимо стыдно. Пусть он и похож на Майка, но это же не его вина, и называть человека чужим именем во время секса — унизительно для обоих.

Он ловит бледную руку, смотрит друиду в лицо. Ему кажется, что за чертами «почти-Майка» он улавливает что-то очень знакомое, но все равно не может понять, кто скрывается за маской.

— Прости. Я случайно. Просто… вырвалось. Разбитое сердце и все такое, — улыбается он криво, стараясь говорить почти беспечно. И неожиданно для себя добавляет: — «У всех влюбленных, как у сумасшедших, кипят мозги…»

Друид смотрит на него и пожимает плечами.

— Как вам будет угодно, мой король, — произносит он тихо и накидывает капюшон. — В такую ночь никто никому ничего не должен.

Он исчезает за дверью оранжереи, а Элиот сидит на скамейке, пока не светает окончательно, а потом идет по росной траве, обходя спящих. Иллюзии начинают слабеть, а грим — растекаться, и из-под мордочек фейри проступают настоящие лица. Где-то еще звучат голоса и музыка, но он торопится скрыться в общежитии, нигде больше не задерживаясь.

В гостиной в глубоком кресле спит Марго, сбросив свои серебристые копытца.

Элиот накрывает ее пледом и садится в соседнее кресло. Ему тоскливо, муторно и хочется выпить, но он не собирается ради этого двигаться. Вообще больше никогда не собирается вставать из этого кресла.

***

— Можем перейти к той части, где мы собираемся в другой мир, и проскочить всю эту вину и взаимные упреки? Пожалуйста, — выговаривает Элиот внятно и зло, давя в себе боль, которая мешает ему дышать. Он покачивает рукой, виски плещется по стенкам стакана. Господи. Зачем. Зачем. Как его только угораздило. Это же Квентин! Как бы Элиот этого не хотел, но этого нельзя, просто нельзя было делать. Квентин сам бы никогда… Уж точно не по своей воле. Зачем. Зачем.

— Ты был бы не против, да? Подумаешь, секс. «Безумные, любовники, поэты — все из фантазий созданы одних», так ведь? И сразу все так просто!

— Что, прости? — холодно переспрашивает Марго, откладывая сумку. Похоже, ей уже здорово хочется кого-нибудь ударить.

Элиот тяжело поднимает на Квентина глаза, не веря своим ушам. Руки слабеют, и он отчаянно стискивает пальцы, чтобы не выронить стакан.

«Это был ты».

Квентин встречает его взгляд, прищуривается, поджимает губы. Глаза его говорят: «Ну попробуй, скажи что-нибудь. Давай. Найди слова».

Элиот молча откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза.


End file.
